


Sixteen Going on Seventeen

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: The New Year brings something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> One last post for 2016, with great hopes for Season 4.
> 
> Melody: Sixteen Going on Seventeen  
> From "The Sound of Music"

Twenty Sixteen going on Seventeen,  
Sherlock and John in bed,  
Buns that are bare high up in the air,  
And both Boys are giving head.

 

Wine filled glasses lead to some passes,  
Tipsy but not quite drunk,  
Love words spill out, there isn't a doubt,  
They soon will be oozing spunk.

 

Totally unprepared are they to start the year with sex,  
Now it's too late, they've made a mess of Sherlock's sock index.

 

Out the window Big Ben is chiming,  
Bringing the year that's new,  
Twenty seventeen shining bright and clean,  
Ringing in Johnlock so true.

**Author's Note:**

> May all our wishes come true.
> 
> One last musical gasp for my muses : 
> 
> ChrisCalledMeSweetie, crazycatt71, and DaisyFairy.  
> Raising a cup of kindness to you for Auld Lang Syne! <3


End file.
